leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sludge (move)
Sludge (Japanese: ヘドロこうげき Sludge Attack) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Sludge does damage and has a 40% chance of the target. Generation II onward Sludge now has a 30% chance to poison the target. Sludge can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing to give two extra appeal points if used in the next turn. Description |A Poison-type attack. Has a fifty-fifty chance of poisoning the target.}} |A Poison-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of poisoning the target.}} |An attack that may poison the foe.}} |Sludge is hurled to inflict damage. May also poison.}} |Toxic sludge is hurled at the foe. It may poison the target.}} |Unsanitary sludge is hurled at the foe. It may also poison the target.}} |Unsanitary sludge is hurled at the target. It may also poison the target.}} |Unsanitary sludge is hurled at the target. This may also poison the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 15 |15|15 24 |STAB='}} 15 |15|15 24 |STAB='}} 18 |18|18|STAB='}} 18 |18|18|STAB='}} 10 |10|STAB='}} 1, 10 |1, 10|STAB='}} By In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Sludge had a power of 25. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Sludge had a power of 30, an energy bar of , and a duration of 2.6 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also leave the target poisoned, damaging it for several turns.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Poisoned status condition, which causes periodic damage.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Poisoned status condition. With the Poisoned status, the enemy keeps taking damage and can't restore its HP naturally.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also make the enemy poisoned.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series * In the English dub of ''Here Comes the Trubbish Squad!, a wild was mentioned to use Sludge. This is a dubbing error, as in the original Japanese version, the move in question was instead called . In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond and Pearl manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In , Sludge is described as having a 50% chance of poisoning its target, but it actually has a 40% chance. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=污泥攻擊 泥漿攻擊 |zh_cmn=污泥攻擊 / 污泥攻击 泥漿攻擊 |cs=Bahenní útok |da=Slam |nl=Blubber |fi=Lieju (season 1) Liejuvyöry (Johto series) Mönjä (AG series) |fr=Détritus |de=Schlammbad |el=Γλίτσα Glitsa |it=Fango |ko=오물공격 |no=Gjørmeangrep |pl=Błoto Maź Smog Muł Błotny Atak Mułowy Atak Szlam |pt_br=Ataque de Lama (games, manga) Jato de Lama (anime) Lama (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Lodo (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |sr=Mulj |es_la=Lodo (EP003-EP056) Desechos (AG065-present) |es_eu=Residuos |sv=Gegga |vi=Tấn Công Bằng Bùn }} Category:Moves that can inflict poison Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Schlammbad es:Residuos fr:Détritus it:Fango ja:ヘドロこうげき zh:污泥攻击（招式）